Iris
by extragalactic
Summary: There must have been a reason Jack started to drink so heavily, this is my explanation. JackOC


_Iris_

One-shot

Jack/Oc

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own Jack Sparrow (Captian!) I wish I did, but I must come to terms with the fact that I do not own him. I also don't own the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

**Author's Note:** Ok, I shortened the song, only putting intwo of the choruses when there is usually five. I don't know how good this will be, I realize that Jack is a little OOC. This idea just came to me one night at about 2AM, and an hourlater it was done. So yeah, onward...

* * *

_Her long, golden-brown hair danced in the wind as the waves crashed against the Black Pearl. There was a storm coming, and there she was, on deck with the men, pulling on the ropes, raising and lowering the black sails. Soon the sky grew dark, the wind became more powerful, and the waves, larger. She was struggling to keep her balance. Steadying herself only by grabbing hold of the thick wooden railing. She looked to Captain Jack Sparrow-the love of her life- with fear apparent in her deep green eyes._

_"Juliana, get below deck, now!" Jack screamed as a wave hit, coming over the rail and taking Juliana's feet right out from under her. When the wave was pulled back out to sea, Juliana was nowhere to be seen. Jack rushed over to the side-rail, peering over the edge as salt water slapped his face, stinging his eyes. He was looking for a hint that she may still be round the ship- a hand, a foot, a scream, anything. But the hint never came. She was gone; forever._

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Jack Sparrow woke in a cold sweat. He took a deep breath to try and steady his rapidly beating heart. Ever since he had reclaimed The Black Pearl, her memory had come flooding back to him. He had loved her- still did in fact- with all of his heart. He could feel her around him, and he couldn't say it wasn't comforting, but still haunting, nonetheless.

_And I'd give up for ever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Jack sat up, still breathing rather heavily. A walk would help to calm him. He got out of bed and walked over to the door, he tried turning the knob, finding that he couldn't; his hand was shaking too violently. Jack withdrew his hand quickly, as if trying to hide it away. He turned from the door and headed towards his rum cabinet where he hastily swung open the battered wooden door and grabbed one of the red liquid-filled bottles. He pulled the cork out of the neck and took a clumsy gulp. A few more gulps and he felt himself calm down a bit. He grabbed another bottle and made his way up on deck.

Jack stood at the wheel of his beloved ship, a half empty bottle in one hand and a full one in the other. He welcomed the burning sensation in the back of his throat as he took another drink. With every sip he took, he felt her memory fade a bit, but it was never fully gone. He knew that tomorrow, when he was sober, (as sober as Captain Jack Sparrow could ever be), the memories would come back, stronger, more vivid. But for right now, this very moment, he was free- free of the nightmares, the pain, the guilt, he was free of her.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_And I don't want to miss you tonight_

Jack finished off the first bottle, uncorked the second, and took a long drink. He would need more rum the way things were going. It wasn't helping like it usually did-the rum that is. She was still fresh in his mind- her eyes, her smile.

_"I love you, Jack"_ He closed his eyes as her voice drifted back to him, her sweet sing-song voice. He loved her voice. Jack slammed the half finished bottle of rum on the rail.

"Damn-it, woman, give me jus a momens peace, eh?" He croaked out. He was close to tears now, he had been before, but the tears never came. How could he let them? Pirates didn't cry. Pirates _did not_ fall in love

But Jack Sparrow had fallen in love. The crew never knew, of course, she was just a stowaway to them, which was what she was to him, in the beginning, that is. He could never have told them. They would have lost all respect for him-not that they were very loyal to begin with, - especially Barbossa, the vile creature. Juliana understood this, why they had to keep their love a secret, and she was okay with it. No, he never told his first crew, and he would never tell his second.

No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many times he told himself that he had gotten over Juliana- it was all lies. Juliana was his everything. She was his life. Jack took another drink, then another; he downed the rest, and then threw the empty bottle in to the calm water. He was furious at everything and everyone, furious that they had taken Juliana away from him.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_And you bleed just to know you're alive_

Jack collapsed, he drew his knees up under his chin and began to rock back and forth. He was breaking, and he knew it. He could feel her just as strong as ever, it was just as if she had never left him, but he couldn't see her, couldn't touch her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Suddenly Jack's body gave a violent shake and tears fell from his eyes. His sobs came out in gasps. He sniffed and wiped away his tears. He could finally cry.

_I just want you to know who I am_

He didn't feel ashamed. Actually, he felt relieved. The tears kept coming, and he didn't try to stop them.

_I just want you to know who I am_

He just let them fall.

_I just want you to know who I am_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Okay, review, tell me what you think,did you like it, did you hate it. Just tell me what you think.


End file.
